Following the Heart
by babygirl227822
Summary: Its about Clark and Lois and their twins, Kristin and Jonathon...just read it trust me on this one!
1. Authors Note

In case you're wondering why there are two stories called Following the Heart up here's the answer. I'm the author of the original one but when I was trying to update chapter five I forgot my login email address. Sounds dumb I know. Anyways. I made a new one and just decided to repost and update chapter five. So PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT!!! Hope you like chapter five!

Ana


	2. Chapter One

1st I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILLE OR ANY OF SMALLVILLE'S CARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN KRISTIN AND JONATHON (THE KIDS).

I want to know what you think about my writing because I'm becoming a published author this fall. So comment all you can! Thanks---Ana

"Mom, why aren't you and Dad married?" Kristin asked looking up at Lois as she needed the dough. Lois was startled by the question looking up at her daughter then back down at the bowl of cooking dough.

"Well it's rather difficult to explain Kris."

"Well I'm 15, I think if you told me I would understand. I mean, we live with him and Grandma and everything I just never seen you guys together like other Mom's and Dad's. You never hug, or kiss, or sleep together." At that last words Lois's head shot up and her face grew red.

"Well I mean you had to of once right otherwise I wouldn't be here. But what happened to you guys? Didn't you ever love one and other?"

"I care for your Dad very much Kris, but no I don't love him, not like you want us to." Lois said looking back down at the dough so her daughter couldn't read her eyes.

"I don't get it Mom, the way Dad looks at you when you don't look or not paying attention isn't just one of those 'come here baby, let me have you' looks. He almost looks sad. Then when he notices I'm looking at him he smiles and brings up a topic and it's the same with you. So will you just tell me what happened between the two of you that made you guys leave each other?"

"We were never together Kris."

"You mean my parents never dated or anything?"

"No we never did anything?"

"So I was a one night stand thing?"

Lois didn't say anything, what could she say. She couldn't lie to her daughter so what could she tell her to smooth things over. What Clark and she had was a beautiful night that she would never forget well mostly because she had two beautiful children out of it. But it was more. She did love Clark and had since the beginning.

"Enough with the question's Kris. Why don't you go out to the barn and tell Jon and your Dad dinner is almost ready. Grandma should be home soon so we need to set the table."

"I'm not done Mom, I want to know what happened." And with that said Kristin left to go get her dad and brother.

"Dad, can I ask you a personal questions?" Jonathon said while throwing a hay bail up into the rafters without any troubles.

"You can ask me anything son." Clark said repeating what Jonathon just did.

"Why aren't you and Mom married and stuff?"

"What?"

"I said why aren't you and Mom married and stuff?"

"Well that's a complicated question Jon. I'll tell you when you're older."

"Dad, I'm 15 I think I'm old enough to know why my parents live together but aren't together. I mean you and Mom don't even sleep together."

"Okay I think this discussion is over…"

"DADDY! JON! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kristin's voice came from outside the barn.

"In here honey." Clark said back. Kristin walked in and smiled at her father and brother. Then jumped up to the rafters to catch a bail of hay.

"Mom said it was time for you guys to come in and get cleaned up. Supper is almost ready and Grandma should be home soon. Oh Dad its your turn to set the table."

"Alright tell your mother we will be in, in a second. We have to finish putting these bails up."

"Alright Daddy" and then she was off.

"Hey Dad who ever gets the most up the fastest has to do dishes."

"Deal."

Clark was setting the table as Lois was pulling the Lasagna out of the stove. The silence hadn't left the room since both entered. Kristin and Jon were sitting at the top of the stairs watching their parents looking at the other with sad eyes.

"I don't know what the problem is with them." Jon whispered to his sister.

"I was asking Mom earlier why she and Dad weren't married or together even though we lived in the same house."

"I was asking Dad the same thing."

"What did he say?"

"Pretty much that he didn't want to talk about it and leave it at that."

"I got a little further with Mom but I got pretty much the same response."

"What did she say?"

"She and Dad were never together, it was pretty much a one night stand."

"You mean we come from a one night stand?"

"Looks like it."

"I just don't get it. Why do they look at each other like they do if they don't love each other? I mean, you would think that one if they didn't love each other we wouldn't be living with Dad and Grandma, we would be with Mom somewhere. And two why are they always sad when they look at each other? Something had to of happened to make them end up this way."

"I know Jon; I mean their perfect for each other. Sure they fight but they always make up. I just wish they could be happy."

"Maybe we have to make them be happy."

"How do we do that Jon?"

"We trick them. Think about it Kris? Whatever happened in the past doesn't change the way they feel now. So if we can make them forget about it and remember what made them want to be with each other in the first place, we might be able to make them see their differences and fall in love all over again."

"That is a good idea Jon."

The silence between them was deafening and it was driving Lois nuts. She had to end it.

"I have an announcement to give during dinner." She said hesitantly.

"Is it a good announcement?"

"I think it's good. I know its going to change our lives."

"I don't think I like the sound of that."

"You might not like the news either."

"What is it?"

"I would rather say it when everyone is here."

"Okay" Clark said and then the silence came back. Lois sighed sadly, she missed the days when they were teenagers and able to joke and play with each other without anxiety. Now the fear of making the other angry or saying the wrong thing hung over their heads like a never ending storm. Lois carried the lasagna over to the table and set it down. Mrs. Kent walked down the stair with the children and Lois and Clark sat across the table not looking at each other. Everyone started eating while Martha and the children talked about their days.

"You said you had an announcement for us Lois. Are you going to share it?" Clark asked suddenly, startling Lois from picking at her plate.

"Oh, yes, um I don't know how to put this exactly."

"Just spill it Mom, that's what you always tell us to do." Jon said. Lois smiled at her son and nodded.

"Alright, I got a new job." Everyone started to congratulate her, everyone except Clark who kept quiet until everyone else was done.

"Where?" he asked, making her look at him then look back at her plate.

"Lois where is this new job at?" He asked again. She looked up and gave everyone a fake smile.

"Metropolis. I would be a lead investigative reporter for the Daily Planet. I can start in one week. They already set us up with an apartment and I wouldn't be working the long hours I do now, I would be home around the time the kids get home. Plus the schools are great."

"Wait a minute, your saying that we're going with you? We are going to live in Metropolis?" Jon asked.

"Yes, I already have it arranged." She smiled when the kids started cheering and talking about new people and stores and a big new house. When she turned her head back to Clark her smile faded as she saw the hardness of his face.

"May I speak with you upstairs please?" He said dangerously quite making the children stop their chattering. They looked at their parents then back to their Grandmother who continued to smile as they watched their parents walk up the stairs.

"It's just a shock that's all. They will figure this out?" Martha said to Kristin and Jonathon.

"Dad didn't look to happy Gran, he looked pretty pissed off."

"Well you'll be leaving, but he needs to understand this is a great opportunity for your mother and the both of you. Plus you will be coming back to visit every weekend." Martha said smiling as she began to hear the yelling coming from up stairs.

"So you wanted to spring this little announcement on me at the dinner table? Didn't you think I had a right to know before hand?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Big surprise, you're taking my children away from me and you call that a surprise."

"I thought you would be happy for me Clark. You of all people. You know how much this job meant to me."

"Yeah to you, now you are picking up my kids and moving them 3 hours away."

"They're just as much my kids as they are yours, if not more so. I'm their mother I'm not leaving them behind."

"I'm their father and you expect me to let you take them. I love my children you have no right to take them from me."

"Clark they will be coming back every weekend and most holidays. We will trade off Christmas and Thanksgiving and summer break they can be with you too."

"You don't understand. Those are my children I want them here with me."

"WELL YOU DON'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT CLARK! I'm not leaving them behind. Either we can agree on the terms or we can go to court. Either way they will be living with me."

"What did I do to you, to ever make you hate me this much? First you leave me with the kids when they are babies now you're leaving again. What did I do to deserve this. You took them away once now you want to do it again."

"YOU didn't want me. That's what you did Clark. I wasn't the one that left us behind it was you."

"You always say that but you never tell me how. I want to know. I want to know now!"

"You already know you're just too blind to realize it." And with that said Lois stormed out of the bedroom downstairs and back to the table leaving Clark to fume.

Four days later Lois, Kristin, and Jonathon were all packed up and ready to head off to Metropolis to get settled into their new house. The kids were sad and excited and Lois has stayed up the night before silently crying herself to sleep. Martha was out helping them pack and Clark was still in the barn not wanting to say good-bye.

"You know how he is with good-byes dear. He doesn't like them; it's like a end to him, not a beginning." Martha said putting her hand on Lois' shoulder.

"I know but he should at least be out here for the kids. He is their father."

"I know. I'll tell them to go in to see him. You might want to say good-bye to."

"Yeah I will once their done. I don't want him in a even worse mood while he says his good-byes."

"Reasonable." Martha went off to find the kids. Once she did they ran off to the barn tears in their eyes.

"DADDY!" Kristin yelled into the barn smiling sadly at Clark when he appeared trying to be brave for his sake. But instead both children ran and hugged their father. Tears started to fill his eyes as he looked down at their heads his hands running down Kristin's Black waves and Jonathon's brown curls.

"Now listen to me. We're going to see each other every weekend starting Friday after school. This is a big break for your mom so you have to be happy for her."

"I'm going to miss you Daddy." Kristin said rubbing her cheek into his work shirt.

"I'm going to miss you to beautiful. Jon you're the man of the house now. I want you to take care of your mother and sister alright. It's a big city and there are a lot of creeps out there."

"Yes, sir." Jonathon said hugging his dad tighter. Lois watched and she began to cry again. She knew Clark was trying to be strong for their children's sake and god bless him for it because she didn't know if she could. Clark looked up and saw Lois standing in the barn door.

"Alright guys its time to go. Give me a hug and kiss and don't forget to call me when you get there so I know you arrived safe." They twins nodded and hugged and kissed their dad then left to say good-bye to their Grandmother. Lois stayed and walked to Clark smiling a little as she did.

"I'm going to miss you Smallville." She whispered and watched his look change from sad and hard to stunned. She hadn't called him Smallville since she left the first time. She leaned up kissed his lips and then gave him a quick hug than ran out of the barn before he could say anything to stop her or make her cry. After all the good-byes were said and the car loaded up they drove off towards the city.

Clark stood in the barn window watching until he couldn't see them anymore and finally let himself give over to the sadness that swept him. His children were gone and the love of his life with them. Now the house was going to be quiet and empty again. He waited until after his mother went to sleep to go into the house and up to his old room. He laid in the bed and breathed in the smell of Lois then exhausted went to sleep dreaming of her.


	3. Chapter Two

It had been a week with the kids and Lois gone and Clark had been moping more than ever. He couldn't wait for the children to call. He would sit by the phone waiting for them, then smiling when he heard their voices. He wanting to talk to Lois too, to she how the job was going, to tell her he missed her, loved her, and wanted back home, but he knew she wouldn't listen to him. When he heard the phone ring he pounced on it faster than lighting.

"Hello?"

"HEY DAD!" Both Kristin and Jonathon said over the phone.

"Hey guys how are you doing?"

"Were doing great dad, school's awesome, there are soooooo many hot guys. And the malls are crazy big." Kristin said laughing knowing the look on her fathers face would be priceless.

"Daddy, remember I'm 15. Mom said I'm allowed to date."

"Yeah, well, I said you aren't until you're married."

"Daddy…how am I supposed to marry if I don't date?"

"That's the point Kris." Jonathon said rolling his eyes at his sister. Clark smiled wishing he could see them.

"So are you going to be there to pick us up tomorrow?" Jonathon asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. How is your mother doing?"

"She's good. She loves her new job. She should be home soon too. OH, hey Dad do you remember someone by the name of Arthur Curry? I guess he was a friend of your's and Mom's when you were teenagers."

"A.C. Arthur Curry?"

"Yeah, do you remember him?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well he's living here in Metropolis and when he found out that Mom moved here he looked her up. Mom was really excited to see him. We got to meet him for a little bit. He's supposed to come over tonight and have dinner."

"Oh really."

"Mom's finally not cooking…she's ordering take out, she doesn't want to kill him on the first date. He's pretty cool Dad." Jonathon said in a menacing voice.

"Not to mention hot." Kristin said smiling at her brother.

"About tomorrow how about I pick you guys up from the house when your mom's there, that way I can talk to her."

"That's fine with us."

"Alright, well I'm sure you both have some homework you need to get done so I'll see you two tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too Dad, Bye."

"Bye"

"Do you think we got him jealous?" Jonathon asked his sister and she smiled a devilish grin.

"I thing that mission was completed. Did you hear his voice? Oh my gosh! Especially when he was like 'Oh Really'." Kristin said imitating her father's voice. Lois walked in then and smiled at them.

"What are the two of you up too?"

"Nothing, we just got off the phone with Dad. He's going to pick us up here tomorrow. He want's to talk to you."

"You didn't tell him about A.C. did you?"

The twins looked at each other then back to their mother. Lois put her hands on her hips and looked at them with stern eyes.

"Did you tell your father?"

"Maybe we let a little slip?" Kristin said looking at the floor.

"How much is a little?"

"Pretty much all of it." Jonathon said smiling at her and looking completely like his father.

"You guys, I told you not to. Your Dad didn't like him when we were kids. I don't think that's changed in 16 years."

"Why doesn't he like him?"

"I don't know, I don't know the reason behind half the stuff your father does. It's just the way he works guys. Now I'm going to hear how I'm trying to replace him in your lives and all the jazz."

"Are you trying to replace Dad?" Kristin asked quietly. Lois looked back down at her children and noticed the change in their eyes. The happiness went to sadness all in a second. Leaning down she put a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled at them.

"I couldn't replace your father. He's one in a million and he loves you both more than you will ever know. But I think in my case it's time to move on from him and begin a new life. I'm not saying I'm marrying A.C. but I would like a chance to know if I could be happy with someone else."

"So you're saying you were happy with Dad once?" Jonathon asked. Lois looked at him then back down to the floor. She couldn't keep it a secret that much longer.

"I was very happy with your father. Once. But that was a long time ago. So let's not think about it and get some dinner. What are you guys thinking? How about some Italian hmmm?"

"Sounds fine with us." They said then went to the study. Lois sighed and picked up the phone almost dialing Clark.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking of him." Closing her eyes she set the phone back down and breathed. Then picked the phone back up and dialed the Italian restaurant.

"What's the matter Clark?" Martha asked watching her son pick at his dinner.

"Huh?"

"I asked what the matter is. Clark you have barely touched your dinner."

"Oh nothing really I'm okay."

"Clark I'm your mother I know when something is bothering you. Would you please tell me?"

"It's just that I miss them Mom. It's so quiet around here without them and I don't like it."

"I know darling, but you have to believe it's for their own benefit. All three of them." Martha smiled as Clark looked up from his dinner plate.

"A mother knows Clark. I know you still love Lois, she loves you too, the problem is your both to stubborn to realize it and get passed your differences."

"I think your wrong on this one Mom. I love her, I need her. But she doesn't need or love me."

"You don't see the way she looks at you Clark. You want until you open your eyes." Finishing with her plate she picked it up and went to the kitchen stopping beside Clark and patting his shoulder. Clark looked up and smiled but it never really touched his eyes.

"So A.C. what have you really been up to these last 16 years?"

"Oh nothing, working as a marine biologist mostly trying to save the oceans."

"Why didn't you and our Dad get along?" Jonathon asked and Lois's gave him a stern look.

"Jon, that isn't polite."

"No it's okay. Lets just say when it came to your mother we didn't see eye to eye."

Jonathon nodded and looked back at his plate and Lois smiled back at A.C.

"So why did you leave Smallville so soon after meeting Mom?" Kristin piped in making Lois smile at her daughter but also give a glare warning her to shut up.

"Well I had some things to do that I couldn't do in Smallville. And it's a good thing I did otherwise the two of you wouldn't be around."

"Hahaha, don't you just love kids." Lois said smiling at A.C. who returned her smile. "Why don't you guys clear your plates and call your father hmmm?"

"But…"

"Now please. Thank you." And they did what she said grumbling all the way. A.C. laughed at them.

"They are great kids."

"Yeah they are." Lois said love brightening her eyes.

"You still love him don't you?"

"What?"

"You still love Clark."

"What makes you think that?"

"I can see it, and feel it. You know you're not going to be able to escape it with just seeing me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You need to quit lying to yourself Lois the sooner you do the happier you will be." A.C. smiled and laid a hand over hers.

"I'm just a little sad that I couldn't be the one you were meant for."

"A.C. I don't…"

"Listen to your heart Lois, you will realize what it's been telling you all along. But I have to go, work bright and early tomorrow, and tell the kids I said bye and I hope to see them again." With that said he left leaving a stunned Lois sitting at the dining room table.

"Where did A.C. go Mom? Kristin asked from the kitchen door. Shaking her head and looking up she saw her daughter. Was she really that easy to read?

"Ummm, he had to go. He has a early start tomorrow."

"Is something the problem Mom?"

"What? No, nothing just a little tired that's all. Did you guys get your home work done?"

"Yeah, Dad made us get it done." Kristin said looking at her mother; she could see the sadness back in her eyes and it hurt her more than ever.

"That's good…well I'm going to go to bed." Lois got up and walked over to Kristin kissing her forehead then turning to walk away.

"Mom" Kristin said making Lois stop and turn around, unshed tears in her eyes. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it as a family." Lois nodded smiling a little then turning back to go to her room. Jonathon came out a second later and watched his mom's retreat.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

Thanks for reading don't forget to Comment please…


	4. Chapter Three

Clark was at the house the same time the kids got their. When seeing their father Kristin and Jonathon yelled with joy and hugged him. Clark picked them both up and swung them around laughing as he did so. He didn't realize how much he actually missed them.

"Come on Dad we want to show you the house." Kristin said grabbing her fathers hand and pulling him into the apartment building. The kids showed him everything trying to make the time pass by quicker before their mother got home and it did help the wait.

"KIDS! I'M HOME!" Lois yelled throwing her keys onto a table. Clark walked out and smiled at her, startling her.

"Oh hey Clark, ummm where are the kids?"

"They were just showing me around the building. You have a nice place here Lois."

"Thanks, ummm are you hungry, or thirsty? I have pop, beer, milk, water, juice…"

"No I'm fine, thanks."

"Okay" Then the silence that so casually enveloped them was back. Lois looked around the kitchen for something to do while Clark just watched her. He hated that their easy friendship had come to this.

"Lois, I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, the kids were telling me you did."

"So, what I really wanted to talk about was…"

"Clark, I don't want what happened between us before effect our friendship now. I think it's important to the kids that we are nice to each other." Clark just looked at her stunned by her words.

"I mean I know we're never going to be together like that again, but why can't we still be friendly like we used to be."

"I see." Clark said his whole plan of begging her to marry him gone.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't like seeing the kid's always worried about their parent's lives either. So friends?" He asked holding out his hand. Lois looked at it and smiled grabbing it.

"Friends. I'll go tell them to get ready so you can get out of here. I'm sure you want to get back to the farm."

"Yeah." Clark turned and watched Lois go wrangle the kids together. "I want to be more than just friends, Lois, I need more."

On the way home the kids told Clark about school, and the life of living in a big city. Clark smiled when it was the right time and laughed at their stories. But his mind was mostly on what Lois had said. 'Friends' she wanted to be just friends.

"Dad…DAAAAAD. Hey earth to Dad what are ya thinking about?" Jonathon asked tapping Clark's shoulder.

"What? Oh nothing really just digesting everything you guys were saying that's all."

"Uh huh" Kristin said looking at her brother. "Daddy, something's wrong. What did you and Mom talk about? Have another fight?"

"No, we were actually civil. We decided that all this bickering wasn't good for you two to grow up on so were going to work on being friends again."

"That's not what you want is it Daddy?" Kristin asked looking into the rearview mirror at her fathers eyes.

"Of course it's what I want. I want you two to grow up as normal as possible and if you have two parents at their throat all the time I highly doubt growing up normal is possible."

"You love Mom." Jonathon said plainly.

"Of course I love your mother, how couldn't I. She's your mother. Doesn't mean that anything is going to come from it."

"It could."

"Doubtful, she basically told me she didn't have any feeling other than friendship towards me."

"You didn't actually believe her did you?" Kristin asked pulling herself closer to the front of the car.

"Get you buckle on Kris. I don't need to get in a accident and have you killed." Kristin looked at her father and lifted a eyebrow.

"Dad the only thing that can kill us is what can kill you. Kryptonite."

"We don't know that. You're half human so you both might have more weaknesses than I do."

"Doubtful, but I will play along." Kristin said buckling herself in.

"Dad, does Mom know about these little powers we have?"Jonathon asked making Clark look at him.

"No you didn't tell her did you?"

"No Dad you told us not to. But I was wondering something. What if Mom was to fall in love with someone else? Someone that could do more things than you."

"I would be happy for her."

"No you wouldn't Daddy, don't lie."

"Okay I would rip him apart, happy now?"

"A little." Kristin said laughing. Then Jonathon started talking again.

"What if she were to fall in love with a super hero?"

"What?"

"Okay just listen before you shoot it down. What if you were to use your powers in Metropolis to help people? One Mom would have to get to know you because she is an investigative reporter, two it's always been said that woman like big tough guys, and three didn't Mom once say she wanted to find someone that wanted to save the world and not destroy it?"

"Jonathon that is a bad idea. She would recognize me in a second."

"No I don't think so. Not if you have your glasses off. You've been wearing those things so long you have a permanent indent on your nose…"

"Watch it smarty."

"I'm just saying, if you change your appearance just a little you would look different."

"That is a great idea Jon except one little problem. Dad is fast but to save Metropolis from all the evil doers he would need to get their even faster plus his hearing isn't that super sonic."

"Easy, move to Metropolis."

"What about the farm? Did you think about that son?"

"Grandma lives there she can hire out help, plus you know your place is with us and Mom."

"You guys your mom and I…."

"Are over we heard it a million times. But if you were really over why don't the both of you ever move on? I don't think I've seen either of you with actual boyfriends or girlfriends ever. So admit it you love each other and that's all that is happening."

"Well if she fall's in love with the super hero me what do you think she is going to do when she finds out it's the real me."

"Probably get pissed off at first, I mean she's Mom. But I know her she will come to realize you are everything she wanted from the beginning." Clark looked out at the road. His kid's did have a valid point.

"Plus Daddy, you would be closer to us and we could see each other everyday instead of every weekend." Clark watched his daughter smile at him. She was right. He could get a job there and work and see his family all the time. He could also stop all the crime and hurt going on just as he was meant to do. And if he could win Lois back shouldn't he give it a shot?

"Alright you guys, let's give it a shot. But your mother isn't to know anything about this. We're going to have to tell Grandma so she understands the plan."

"Dad, Grandma knows about us right?"

"Jon I started using my powers younger than you two did. So yeah she knows."

"This is going to awesome." Kristin said smiling at her brother and dad.

"Now I don't want the two of you to get your hopes up. Your mother and I might not get back together."

"He then at least you tried. Plus it will be great just to have you near us again. We really have missed you."

"I've missed you too squirts."


	5. Chapter Four

Hey readers I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I went down to North Carolina for 6 weeks and then I had really bad writers block. I hope you like this new chapter. Keep up with the reviews I love reading them.

Lois sat out on the balcony wrapped up in a blanket looking at the sky. The stars she always used to see in Smallville were gone, hid behind the bright lights of the city. She sighed and took a sip of the hot chocolate she held. She missed home. She missed the sky and the smells of the country. She missed being able to talk to Martha, and she missed Clark. She missed the fighting and the talking and the looks that happened once and a great while.

Across town in his new apartment Clark was sitting in his window seat staring at the same starless sky. Wondering what Lois was doing, who she was with, if she was happy. He hoped selfishly that she was sitting in her living room, alone, and devastated, but that would be too much to hope for. He sighed and stood up walking across the room to the kitchen. He was having a hankering for some hot chocolate. He smiled as he remembered the nights when Lois and he were teenagers and would sit out on the front porch of the farm and drink hot chocolate and watched the sky. Those times he remembered were the ones he felt closest to her. In the silence that was between was when it felt like all the barriers were down and there was nothing either of them couldn't do.

Clark looked over at the phone hanging on the wall, and his fingers itched to call her and tell her everything. He wanted to let all the secrets go and he wanted her to love him for everything he was and was going to be. Before he could talk himself out of it he was picking up the phone and dialing the number.

The phone ringing startled Lois out of her thoughts and she got up to answer it. Who would be calling at 11 at night?

"Hello?"

"Hey Lois, I'm sorry I called so late."

"Oh hey Bruce, Its fine I wasn't able to sleep anyways."

"Well I know this sounds blunt but I'm happy for it." Lois smiled then chuckled. Bruce Wayne had been one of her dearest friends from when she lived in Gotham with her father. Now that she lived in Metrapolis she was closer and could see him more often.

"Well I'll have to say I'm happy for it too. So what can I do for you Bruce."

"Well I'm going to be in Metrapolis tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to go out and have some dinner with me."

"Oh…well…I would love to Bruce but…"

"Don't tell me previous arrangement."

"Kind of, tomorrow night is pizza night with the kids. I couldn't just leave them hanging like that."

"Well by all means bring them with you. Actually why don't we have pizza at my house there."

"Oh I couldn't impose."

"Your not imposing Lois, I am inviting. Plus they should have fun. So what do you say? You aren't going to break my heart here are ya?"

"Batman isn't going to be on call his he?"

"Not tomorrow I have a day off."

"Well if you're sure."

"I'm sure, I'll send a car around 6pm."

"It's a date."

"Well I'll say good night to you then Lois, and I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Same to you Bruce."

Clark hung the phone back up when he heard the busy sound come on. Clark sighed and moved back over to the stove where the chocolate was melting down. He had almost told her everything and part of him was happy that the phone line was busy. But the other part was ripping him apart because he knew if he kept his secret much longer he would lose her for good.

"And I will probably like the bastard too." Clark said out loud. Then he laughed at himself. "Look at me I'm jealous of a man that doesn't exist yet." Rubbing his hands over his face he groaned.

"What are you doing Clark. What are you doing to yourself? You're getting yourself pissed off at some guy that doesn't exist. The kids would have told you. And why am I talking to myself in the third person." Clark poured the hot chocolate in the mug he had gotten down and shook his head. He had to get those thoughts out of his head. It wasn't going to help getting Lois back. He had to concentrate on what he needed to do. That was becoming a family with Lois again. He walked back over to the window seat and looked back out the window hoping Lois was thinking of him just as he was of her.

The next day Lois sat at her desk and pondered on a story. Well actually she was thinking about Clark and Bruce and the kids and everything else in the sky. She hadn't gotten much work done with the staring off into space going on in her head. People just walked by and smiled or shook their heads. It had been happening a lot with Lois now a days.

"LOIS GET YOUR BUTT INTO MY OFFICE!" Came Perry Whites voice over the intercom startling her out of her thoughts. Lois sighed and got up from her seat and made her way to Perry's office. When she entered she saw a man standing by Perry facing away from her. She smiled to herself and thought 'New meat, very toned and tall new meat with all that black glorious hair'.

"Ahh there you are Lois. I want you to meet your new partner. Lois Lane meet Clark Kent." And Lois's eyes almost fell out of her head. Her mouth opened and then her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fainted.

"LOIS!" Clark yelled as he ran to catch her before she hit the floor. He didn't make it time. A grunt came from her mouth when she fell and she opened her eyes and rubbed her head. She looked up and saw Clark's face in front of her. She looked over his shoulder at Perry then back at Clark.

"Are you okay Lois?" Clark asked the voice of concern. Lois stood up with the help of Clark and she rubbed the back of her head. She looked at Perry and narrowed her eyes.

"This is some kind of joke right boss. I'm on candid camera or Oprah. When exes work with you."

"I take you know each other then." Perry said with a smile at Lois and Clark.

"Yeah, you could say that." Clark said, looking back over to Lois who growled at him.

"Look boss I don't need a partner especially when it comes to Clark Kent over here. I'm better when I work by myself anyways."  
"Look Lois. I'm the boss and the privilege of being boss means you get to tell people what to do even though they might not like and they do it anyways. So you and Clark are partners. Everyone else has a partner now so do you."

"But…"

"Ahhh what did the boss say. Why don't you show Clark around and give him a desk."

"Why don't I."

"Good girl. Now get along." Lois walked out and Clark followed close after her.

"Lois I hope your not angry with me. You know coming to work here. It was the only job opening in journalism that I could get." He lied. She didn't say anything.

"This is a real nice place. I think I'll like working here. I hope we can get along well enough to be partners." Lois whipped around for that and sneered at him.

"Listen Clark. We aren't partners."

"But Perry said…"

"What Perry says and what I do are two different things. Here's your desk."

"Lois what happened to us trying to be friends?"

"That was before when you lived 3 hours away and I didn't have to see you everyday."

"Geez that's harsh Lois."

"It's a harsh world, Clark. Maybe the faster you learn that the better off you will be." With that said Lois walked off to her own desk.

Clark waited for Lois after work down by the entrance. He hoped he could reason with her and maybe have dinner with the kids and her. The chances of her actually saying yes were nil but he figured he had a better chance if he asked. When he spotted her he went after her.

"Hey Lois." He said and she looked over her shoulder then shook her head and moved faster.

"Lois wait a minute." She kept on walking and finally Clark got angry. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"I don't think you heard me when I said wait a minute."

"What do you want Clark."

"I want a minute to talk too you without you jumping down my throat for every thing I say. God I try to be nice and I try to be civil but all you do is bitch, bitch, bitch. You make it hard for me to try even."

"Okay then tell me what you want to tell me so I can get home. I have a date I need to get ready for and the kids are coming with so I don't have that much time."

"Well I wanted to ask you if…wait what did you say?"

"I said I have a date. You have a problem with that?"

"No, no I don't. I was just going to ask ummm…when we could ahhhhh….start working together on a story?"

"Didn't I hear what I said at work?"

"Yes, didn't you hear Perry. I wonder what he would say if he found out about your little chat with me earlier. What was it you said? 'What Perry says and I do are 2 different things,' I think that's what you said."

"You're good at blackmail when you want to be Clark. I'm impressed." She tapped her foot on the sidewalk measuring him up. Then she sighed her shoulders slumped.

"Fine. You find a good story, and I will partner up with you on it."

"You serious?"

"Yes, why would I lie about it. Now can I go? I have to get ready."

"Yeah, yeah I'll see you tomorrow, Lois."

"See you tomorrow Clark."

Then Lois walked away down the road to her apartment and Clark just stood there until he couldn't see her anymore. Then he went off in the other direction pondering what he had just heard. Date, she had a date. Maybe it was to late for them….

Thanks for ready this chapter PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW. I will get to the next chapter as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter Five

Thank you for reading my story. Please keep up the review I like getting them and reading them. AND YOU ALL KNOW I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE TWINS.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Clark was back at his apartment building, stewing over a cup of coffee. She was on a date and it wasn't with him. How could she do this? Clark ran his hands through his hair and let out an exasperated breath. Lois could do whatever she wanted; she was, after all, an adult. She wasn't attached to anyone, most of all him.

Looking over his shoulder he saw a picture of him and Lois together what she was pregnant. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail; she was wearing a red sweater. And she was smiling at him, really smiling. How long had it been since he actually seen her smile like that? A long time sadly.

He picked the picture up and ran his thumb over her face trying to remember the good times they had, over all the bad ones. It was hard and he wondered why he was still trying after all these years to get her back. He smiled at the picture; it was because he loved her and couldn't live without her. Then a flash of the past came to him.

_Lois stood on the balcony of his bedroom. She looked sad and disturbed as she taped her fingers against the wood banister. Clark walked up behind her laying his hands on her shoulders and asked what the problem was._

_"I feel like every guy I end up with uses me. I always find the creeps. And the one good guy that I do like doesn't even notice my existence."_

_"Are you sure about that Lois?" Clark asked putting his elbows on the railing and leaning over. Lois looked at him and nodded._

_"Yeah I'm sure. I could be right under his nose and he wouldn't so much as spare a second glance."_

"_Well maybe he's just scared, you know. Some guys when they get hurt one too many times, kind of, just give up. Maybe you need to take the initiative and start something with him." The something neither of them expected happened; Lois leaned in and kissed him. Clark stood wise-eyed for a moment then pulled away._

"_What was that about Lois?"_

"_I was taking the initiative. I guess it doesn't work on all guys." She sighed and watched him as he just stood and looked at her. It was hopeless he would never feel for her the way she did him. Lana the bitch fucked him over one to many times. Secrets be damned. Everyone has their secrets and if you REALLY loved someone you wouldn't care what their dirty laundry was you love them whether it was good or bad, and Lana was an idiot for giving Clark up. She was an idiot for trying to change something that she shouldn't have wanted in the first place._

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that...I'm just...I'm just going to leave." When she turned to go Clark grabbed her arm and turned her back around._

"_I'm the one? Why me, I thought, you know, you didn't like me."_

"_I don't know, I guess that farm boy physic finally got to me."_

"_You like me?"_

"_Yeah how many different ways do I have to say it Smallville. I mean do you want me to feel like more of an idiot or just take this as it is."_

"_Well I don't know, it would be a nice change making you feel like an idiot for once." Lois scowled at Clark and he just laughed. Finally the old Lois was back._

"_So what do you want to do about this? I mean do you want to go on a date or something?"_

_"I don't know Clark. I think maybe taking it one day at a time would be a good start. You know don't step over the unlearned boundaries type of deal. I think if we just give this a chance to figure itself out on its own would be the best plan."_

_"Okay, so let's just see where we go from here."_

_"Yeah I think that's the best. Anyways I have to go to bed. Early day tomorrow, I have to go with your mom to Metropolis and set up a campaign."_

_"Alright. Goodnight Lois."_

_"Goodnight Smallville."_

Clark smiled looking at the picture. Good times, good memories. Now Lois was out on a date with a multibillionaire and had taken his children along for the ride. He needed to set his plan into action before to much longer or else he would loose her forever.

Lois sat at the long dinning table with a salad in front of her. Her children sat on either side of her quietly picking at their food. Atleast they were being somewhat polite. Bruce looked up from his seat at the end of the table and smiled at her.

"How is everything so far?"

"Oh it's lovely, thank you for having us by the way. I really appreciate it. It would have been just take out Chinese if you hadn't invited us."

"Its my pleasure, Lois you know that. I hope you like lamb that's what's on the menu tonight."

"It sounds great. Its sounds great doesn't it kids." They just nodded their heads.

"They have exams coming up their brains are shot. That's why they can't make intelligent conversation."

"Oh, well that is understandable. I didn't like school all that much either. I was more the rebel of the group than the book worm." Jonathon looked up at Bruce and studied him, wondering if he told the truth or not.

"How did you get smart enough to run Wayne Enterprises then?"

"JONATHON! That was such a rude thing to say."

"Its okay Lois, it's a good question. Life's lessons taught me. I didn't get much from school, but I did get my education from different countries and cultures. I lived among tribes and poor people in each corner of the globe and among the Kings and Queens also. So I learned how to satisfy people by learning how to get along with all different types of people. That and I did graduate from Princeton, just not with the best of grades."

"Oh." Was all Jonathon could say and went back to picking at his food.

"I'm sorry about all of this Bruce. They are going through a lot right now with the move and the separation. They just don't know how to act right now."

"You don't have to talk as if we're not here mother." Kristin said, narrowing her eyes. She would have rather been having Chinese at their apartment now than having a five star meal at a multi-billionaires house, who not to mention was trying to get in her mothers pants.

"Christina that is no way to talk to you me. I'm sorry your brother and you are in such foul moods but that is no reason to take it out on me. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am. May I please be excused Mr. Wayne. I lost my apatite."

"Yes, Kristin."

"Me too, Mr. Wayne. I just don't have a taste for lamb."

"Yes, Jonathon."

Leaving the kids went to the main hall and out the doors. Maybe the fresh air would calm them down. Then again maybe not.

"I don't get why we're here. I mean she knows daddy is here. I mean he got a job in her own damn building. What more can the guy do?"

"I don't know. She's so fricking clueless it isn't even funny. I mean she's so smart but so dim. I need to go for a walk. Wanna come with sis?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be left out here alone you know how the night freaks me out."

"I ruined the evening. I should have never accepted this invitation. They really are better behaved than this Bruce. I'm sorry about the display they just shone."

"Don't worry about it Lois. When I was their age I was worse. I imagine if my mother had still been alive and some new guy came into the picture I would be defensive too."

"They are just terribly protective of me and their father. I think they still have hopes of us getting back together."

"I'm not trying to be their father Lois." Her head snapped up and looked at him then. Dark eyes and green eyes clashed.

"They have a father Lois. A good one. I wouldn't try to replace him because I already know I wouldn't be half the dad he is. What I am trying to do is get to know their mother and maybe end up happy in the end. But if there is any chance of you and Clark getting back together I need to know so I don't pursue this any farther."

Lois looked down at her hands. Bruce had always been a great guy. A little rough around the edges but that was part of his appeal. He and Clark were like two different extremes. Bruce was the rich, business tycoon that looked amazing in Armani. Clark was the sweet boy next door farm boy, that's smile melted your heart. They were both in her past and now both in her future. Now there was a big decision to make Bruce or Clark…

"Lois, you know you don't have to answer me right this second. It's a hard decision to make. He's the father of your children and there are always going to be feelings, I know that. So if you need the time to decide whether of not you want to be with him I understand." So sweet and understanding. Lois smiled up at him and took his hand.

"No, I don't need time. Of course I'm always going to love Clark, your right he's my children's father and he is a good one. But he's my past, and I would like to see what kind of future we could have Bruce. I remember when we were kids together. I was in love with you like crazy. It would be nice to see how we will end up as adults."

"Good, I was holding my breath there for a little bit." Bruce chuckled, and then stroked his thumb over the back of her hand.

Lois and the twins sat in the car silently as they drove back home. Kristin and Jonathon knew their mother was upset with them. But they had a right to be upset with her the reasoned. She wouldn't give their dad a chance. Instead she went and hooked up with _Bruce Wayne_. Shaking their heads they just watched the buildings pass by out the windows. They knew a speech was coming as soon as they walked in the front door.

Clark flew over Metropolis trying to calm his nerves. His mind took him straight to Lois and the kid's apartment building. He stood on the roof top and watched as their car pulled into their assigned garage. Lois was pissed he knew from the way she walked fast with a hard strut and it was at the kids as he saw the way their shoulders were slumped knowing they were in for a speech. He smiled and the kids seemed to sense him as they looked up and saw him. Something changed in their eyes, he could see. Somewhere between sadness and betrayal, it was like they were warning him. What had happened on that date?

They stepped over the threshold and Lois started in just as they had predicted. She closed the door still simmering with anger. As she looked at her two kids.

"You both are sixteen years old and do you know how old you looked today? You looked like you were six. No I take that back. A six year old has more manners than you two had tonight. Do you know how embarrassing it was tonight? Your lucky Bruce is an understanding man; otherwise you would have insulted him. I know you did me."

"Well you insulted dad." Jonathon said anger in his voice.

"Now how did I insult your father? Please enlighten me on this. All I did was have dinner with a good man and my two brat kids."

"You didn't even give him a chance, Mom. He is trying and you won't even give him a chance to be with you." Kristin said tears coming to her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you your father and I are through. Now we aren't going back to that subject again understand."

"NO, it's only over because you say it is. That isn't fair to dad. Shouldn't he have a say? Shouldn't he get a chance to get you back without you spitting in his face every time he try's to show you he loves you."

"It's my choice you two forget to realize that."

"It shouldn't because you don't know what's good for you and us. You're too damn stubborn to see what's in front of your face mom. You and dad are perfect for each other. All these years we watched you two dance around each other. Because you were both scared to get something going again. We were teased about you two. Kids always made fun because we had parents who weren't married who hardly spoke one word in a day to each other but lived together. But we knew, we knew time would put you back together. But you won't give it a chance." Jonathon yelled finally. Lois sighed defeated in a fight by her sixteen year old son.

"Jonathon what me and your father have isn't humpty dumpty, all the kings horses and all the kings men cant put me and your father back together again. And it won't happen. Now Bruce isn't trying to replace your dad. He knows you have a great dad, and I won't deny that your dad is a great dad. He just wasn't great for me in the long run. I'm sorry if you're upset about this, but you're just going to have to get over it. It isn't fair to any of us that you keep dragging this on. Now I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted. And I have a meeting tomorrow. I need my sleep." Lois went to both the kids and kissed their foreheads. And left them in the dining room to as she went back to her room.

"Poor daddy, I don't know if he even has a chance now." Kristin said, walking with her brother back to their rooms.

"He has too, there has to be a way to make mom see what she's missing."

"You heard what she said Jon. There is no way…"

"Were there is a will there is a way. Isn't that what she always told us? And we have a lot of will, sis, A LOT of will."

So review and tell me how the chapter is. I'm striving for ten reviews and I'll put up another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter Six

THIS IS MY FIRST LOVE SCENE…so I'm sorry if it isn't so good. Hope you like it! And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Thanks for reading!

Ana

**Chapter Six**

Lois sat in the large leather chair listening to the babbly of the corporate owners go on and on about how to make a better Daily Planet. She knew how to make a better Daily Planet; they needed a story one that was exclusive. A story that only the Daily Planet could get. The question was how to get the story that was so mind blowing that would cement their status as best news paper.

"Lois what do you think?" Perry asked standing up at the end of the table.

"Huh, think about what?"

"Lois were you paying attention at all?" He asked in a descending tone. She hated when he did that, she wasn't a damned child.

"To some parts, sir I was trying to think of a way to cement us in the public eye as the best newspaper. If we could just find a story that was privileged to us only, one that was so big that the people would just want more and more we wouldn't need these 'how to make us better' meetings."

"That's a great idea Ms. Lane, but may I ask how you are going to get this big story?"

"I don't know, I'll find one though."

"Well how about this then. Until you find this great story, you keep your head in the meetings."

Lois just rolled her eyes and sighed. She would rather be on the street getting a story not stuck in here. Looking out the window she watched a plane fly by and looked at all the other building that surrounded the building. How many things were happening down there that she couldn't get too because she was in a meeting in a stuffy board room…then it struck her she would faint. Standing up she looked at Perry.

"Sir, may…may I go get a glass of water." She thought sick, making her skin turn pale and her eyes fade in and out. Clark who was in the meeting also watched worry on his face.

"Sure Lois, you don't look so good do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, I think it's just me being sleep deprived. You know with two teens at home I'm busy all the time." She said quietly then began to sway back and forth.  
"Lois…" Clark began to say then watched as Lois crumpled to the ground. He was on his feet in seconds and by her side just as quick.

"Lois, come one wake up."

"She was just fine a minute ago. Maybe she needs some time off. Clark will you take her to the doctors?"

"Yeah I will."

"Go on son, get her out of here. Tell not to come back until Monday. She needs some rest."

"Yes sir." Clark said and picked Lois up. He walked out of the room and headed to the elevator. He looked down at her and watched as she opened one eye.

"Clark what are you doing?"

"You fainted, I'm taking you to the doctors then home. Mr. White said not to come back till Monday, you need your rest."

"Oh put me down."

"You could faint again. I can't believe the kids are keeping up like this. Trust me when I see them tonight I will be talking to them."

"I'm fine Clark now put me down."

"Lois you just fainted…"

"I just faked fainting. I didn't want to be stuck in that stupid meeting any longer, not when there are stories outside going on. Now put me down so I can go out and find my front page article."

"You faked it?"

"Yeah, pretty convincing huh. Part of the business. Can't be an investigative reporter when you can't act." Clark put her down then and just stared at her.  
"What?"

"You faked that. You had me worried."

"Sorry Clark, but I had to do what I had to do. Thanks for the help though. You go back up and tell Perry I'm going to the doctors by myself."

"Sorry, can't do that."

"What do you mean you can't do that? You have some disability that keeps you from walking or something?"

"Noooo. We're partners remember, were you go I go. So what story are we looking for?" Lois just blinked at him. Was he crazy? Yeah that had to be the answer. He was crazy.

"Alright Clark lets try to get this through that thick skull of yours. I. Work. Alone. Get it, got it, good."

"No I don't get it, and I don't got it, and your right it is good." Lois just watched him regretting what she was going to say.

"Fine, come on."

Lois sat in Clark's car as they drove down main street. There was nothing but silence between them. Awkward silence that could only be expected between two ex-lovers. Clark nodded his head to a song that came over the radio and Lois couldn't help but watch. He had changed so much in seventeen years. He was no longer that shy, teenage/young man. He had matured into a responsible adult and loving father. The glasses he had worn for…she didn't know, reading was it? Grown to fit him. She couldn't even remember what he looked like without them.

The she began to remember how in love they had been. They were young and curious about each other and the heat that had been there from the beginning had finally exploded in them. She wondered how they had even lasted that long. Then she went back to the way it had been.

_Clark pushed her down onto the couch in his loft. Lois wrapped her arms around his bare back as he began to kiss her neck, shoulders, throat. She couldn't think, didn't want to. This felt so right having herself all tangled in a mess of Clark Kent. _

_Then he was suckling on her breast and she was lost in the flood of pleasure. What was he doing to her? She had never felt so utter abandonment with a man like this before. Lois wrestled with Clark's jeans as he slid a hand up the side of her thigh and Lois let out a short gasp of breath. She made an effort to get the pants down his long, hard legs. Clark put a hand between her legs feeling if she as wet, sliding a finger inside her, he worked the digit back and forth. He heard Lois moan her pleasure and felt her legs move up to wrap themselves around his torso. She was wet and he couldn't wait any longer. _

_Clark parted her legs and slid himself slowly into her warmth. Lois opened her mouth in a silent plea and the beauty she exuded was amazingly brilliant. Her eyes closed, she couldn't possibly keep them open when she was feeling so much. He thrust_

_and drew almost all the way out making Lois whimper, wanting more, then Clark pushed back in. _

_Lois felt the tightness grow in her stomach reaching for that last moment of ecstasy. Then it struck her like a gun shot. An amazing kaleidoscope of color burst in her mind and she felt Clarks damp body fell by hers and heard his panting in her ear, then realized she to was panting. _

_ Lois tried to speak but nothing came out she wondered if she was dieing of the best sex she had ever had. Was it even possible to die from sex? She doubted it so she tried her voice again and got a groin of utter and replete satisfaction. Well that would have to do for now. She opened her eyes when she heard Clark laughing. Couldn't he let her die of sex in peace?_

_"What?" There a word she was making progress. _

_"It's just that you sounded so utterly worn out and satisfied." Clark said smiling down at her, sharp blue eyes meeting her hazy green._

_"I am." Two words this was good. By noon tomorrow she would have enough brain power to read 'The Cat in the Hat.' Something in Clark's eyes changed when he pushed her brown mess that was hair back from her forehead_

_"What is it? You look like your going to be sick, Smallville." _

_"It's nothing."_

_"I'm not that revaluating am I?"_

_"No, it's not that. Not that at all."_

_"Then what? Tell me."_

_"Nothing, seriously. Why don't you just go to bed." Lois eyes him for a moment, then moved to get up when Clark grabbed her arm._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"You said go to bed so I'm going to bed."_

_"I meant here. Go to sleep here."_

_"But your mom…"_

_"Doesn't come up here. So stay I might want to do this again later. If you have no problem with that."_

_"No, I would have a problem if you didn't want to do this again."_

_"Good." Clark said laying next to Lois and wrapping an arm around her. When he thought she was asleep he said the three words that had changed their future forever._

_"I love you." Unbenounced to him, however, was that she heard each word and loved him back. _

Lois, hey Lois, where are you at?" Clark's voice rang through the clouds of memory.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I just asked where you went. You drifted off and I was asking where you wanted to go."

"Oh, go to Queen Industries. Oliver's in town." Clark's eyes narrowed and she saw he was a little jealous which made her feel a little warmer inside.

"And what, exactly, would we be going there for?"

"Information of course. Oliver has been keeping an eye on Lex since he moved back."

"I see and what kind of information do you think he's going to have."

"I don't know, but we're going to find out soon."


	8. Authors Note 2

Hello my faithful readers…I am shooting for ten reviews before I put up my next chapter. I found out that my anonymous readers review thing was disabled so I enabled it hopefully I will get more reviews now. Enjoy the story!

Ana


	9. Chapter Seven

Hey my faithful readers! I'm sorry I've been gone so long. With college full bore and my new job I really haven't had the time to work. Plus, I've been having writers block. But I was watching one of the re-runs today on CW and it was of Ollie leaving and not coming back, and it gave me and idea. So hope you like the new chapter! You all know I don't own Smallville, but the characters that do not belong to the Superman franchise (the twins Jonathon and Kristin, do belong to me, so don't use them. Make your own up).

Love YA!!

**CHAPTER 7**

"Mr. Queen will see you now." The red headed secretary said pointing Lois and Clark to the large double doors. It was a large room, much like the one he used to have, back when Lois and he were dating. Lois smiled having the flood of memories race back to her. She had many a good time in that office. Lois sat on the plush white couch frowning at Clark when he sat next to her.

"You're suffocating me Clark why don't you move somewhere else?"

"Because I need to catch you if you faint again now don't I?" He replied with a cheesy grin, making Lois roll her eyes. Oliver walked in moments later and greeted his old friend and old girlfriend.

"Clark how have you been? Its been to long." He said clasping Clark into a big hug, and then going over to Lois, Oliver picked her up and twirled her around in a giant hug.

"And you, you are still as beautiful as I remember."

"Oh well thank you. And your still quite the charmer, but what is going on with this fuzz on your face. Are you trying to grow a beard?" Oliver laughed and then kissed her on the cheek when Lois smiled in return.

"This is called a man's bread darling."

"Then why do you have one?"

"She still has that wit doesn't she Clark?"

"I don't think it will ever leaver her. If it does, I will be afraid she's dieing."

"She will be dead before she looses it."

"Hey, you two, how about you not talk about me like I'm dead already."

"Your right, sit you two sit. Do you want anything? Coffee, wine, water?"

"No thank you, we're fine right now." Oliver grabbed a glass of wine and sat across from them and smiled. It really had been to long since he had seen them. And there hadn't been a day since he left that he didn't think of Lois. What she was doing, where she was going, who she was with, had always been the questions that plagued his mind. When he had learned that Lois was with Clark, it shocked him at first, and then he was calmed. She couldn't have been with a better guy. Clark, he knew, would take care of her, and Lois as everyone knew needed a lot of taking care of with all the trouble she got herself into. Then he learned that they were having a child, which turned into children when everyone learned it was twins. Then Oliver was jealous, he never thought their relationship would be so permanent. Now it would be, nothing made any relationship more permanent than children. Then he learned of their separation, and he felt guilty. His thoughts had been so negative toward their being together. He knew Clark loved Lois, still loved Lois, but he had to watch her from a distance now. And he knew all too well how if felt to watch someone you love from a distance.

"So how is everything going with the both of you? How are the twins?"

"Oh they are great. Jonathon is playing football, and loves it. The girls are all over him. And Kristin, is in the fall play _Romeo and Juliet_, and she's playing Juliet. She also has a new boyfriend, who is quite the Casanova."

"Oh and what does her Daddy think about that?" Oliver asked looking over at Clark. Clark looked at Lois shocked by what he didn't know in his children's lives.

"Daddy didn't know any of this. How come they didn't tell me?"

"I told them not to tell you."

"You told them not to…wait what?"

"You heard what I said. I didn't think it was the right time to tell you yet?"

"You didn't think I should know my son was playing football and my daughter was in a play and she _also_ has a boyfriend. Why not?"

"Well we just found out about Jonathon getting onto the team, and I told him to tell you about it in person I thought it would mean more to you and him. And Kristin just got the part and I told her the same thing."

"And did she also just get the boyfriend?"

"No she has been seeing, Trevor for about three weeks."

"Three weeks, and you didn't think I had a right to know about this?"

"Why just so you could be the protective dad, and embarrass her?"

"I would not embarrass her. I have a right to know what is going on in my children's lives Lois. You seem to forget that I'm their father. They are half of me; they are just as much mine as they are yours."

"I do know that Clark, but…"

"You don't seem to, I love those two kids with all my heart and everything I am. They mean more to me than life, than breath, and you keep doing little things that takes them away from me little by little. I've tolerated it, and I've taken it, and I haven't done anything to stop it. Maybe it's my fault for not taking a stand. But now I am, I don't want my kids just on the weekends anymore. Especially now that I only live eight blocks from you, I want a week on week off custody of the kids."

"What? I don't think so Clark. No, you can't tell me and demand from me like that."

"Yes, I can. Don't make me take this to court Lois. I don't want to. It will just hurt you and the kids. And you know a judge will side with me on this. I a good father, I'm financially capable of taking care of the kids, and not to mention my mother is a retired congress woman."

"Clark…" Lois said in a dark tone. Clark just stood and went to the door.

"I'll let you think about it, and do what you have to do here. I'm sure you can get a ride back to your apartment or where ever you are going. I have to go pick up the kids anyways. It was nice seeing you Oliver, we'll have to get together and hang out sometime. Catch up."

"Nice seeing you too Clark, I will look you up." Then Clark left and Lois growled in exasperation, and then sighed.

"He's just frustrated with work, and everything. He will get over this."

"I don't think he is frustrated with work Lois. I think he's frustrated with you."

"Me, why, I do things for him, not to piss him off."

"Lois, I know you do things that you think are right. But I think Clark should know about what's going on in his children's lives. Even if they get a D on a test. He's their father."

"So you think I'm being too harsh on him?"

"I don't want to tell you what to do, Lois, but yeah I think your being too harsh on Clark. He's a good man Lois, and he doesn't deserve to be treated like dirt. And he especially doesn't deserve to not know what is going on in his kids lives."

"I know…and I know he's a great guy. He's an even better father. I guess I'm just afraid."

"What are you afraid of Lois?"

"He has a way of just disappearing when you least expect it. Kind of like you used to, he used to do it when we were together, and I worried about it then. Would he come back? What if he didn't? Now, it's harder because of the kids. I don't want him to disappear again, especially when the kids need him. It just seems easier to let him only know some things about them instead of all, just incase he does his magic act but doesn't come back."

"I'm sorry, Lois. I'm sorry for being like that when we were together. I'm sorry I made you worry, and I made you sad. It wasn't my intention to hurt you." Lois looked up at him and smiled a soft smile.

"I know Ollie, I know that now. It took me awhile to understand why you had to leave. And I'm sorry for begging you to stay. It wasn't fair of me. You had to leave. You have this company to run and there are places you need to go and people you need to meet. But I wanted to keep you for myself and that was selfish and wrong."

"Oh Lois, if I could have stayed, I would have. I really did love you."

"I know, but I don't regret anything that happened between us. Because if it hadn't I wouldn't have been with Clark and I wouldn't have the two most beautiful kids ever. I hated you for a long time Oliver. I felt like you abandoned me. But I really have to thank you now because you made me stronger."

"Don't thank me Lois."

"Why?"

"Because through the years, I've loved you. I still love you."

"Ollie I…"

"But, I can't have you because you love someone else now. Remember when I asked you if that was the moment I was always going to regret?" Lois nodded, "well I still regret it. Because if I stayed, we would have been married by now with kids of our own. But you wouldn't have ever been with Clark, and I can't hate him for being with you because he's a great person, and you two do have two of the best kids in the world. And you still love him."

"Ollie, I don't…"

"You do, you just push it aside so you're not hurt. But you love him. You will see it when you least expect it."

"I don't think so Oliver. But enough about my love life. Let's get down to business."

"Alright what did you come here for?"

"Information…"

"About?"

"Lex Luthor, and what he's been up too."

"What makes you think I have information?"

"Ollie, I know you too well. You have an obsession with stopping Lex from doing his bad deeds. So tell me what you have."

"You need to keep this out of the papers, for a little while until I can get more information."

"Okay…."

"Lex has opened 33.1 up again."


	10. Authors Note 3

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hello my faithful readers, I have chapter eight done and ready to be posted. HOWERVER, I will not post it until I receive 15 reviews (that isn't 15 separate reviews, I talking 15 total). Until then I will keep chapter eight under lock. Oh and just so you know, in chapter eight we will have a superhero emerge that we all have been waiting for……wink wink ;) ;)

LOVE YA!!

ANA


	11. Chapter Eight

Thank You for the 15 reviews so here is the Eighth chapter. Nine is Almost done, but I'm shooting for 10 reviews this time...

Hello my faithful readers. I'm back with another chapter! I want at least 10 more votes before I post the next chapter. So hopefully I get them. As you all know I don't own Smallville, or any of the Superman characters. I do, however own the twins, Kristin and Jonathon (the son)! Hope you all like this chapter!! There is a long awaited Superhero coming in this one……

Love YA!!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"33.1, wasn't that all a myth?"

"Far from it. Lex took every meteor infected person he could get his hands one and did test on them. We also think he brainwashed all of them so they would use there powers to do his bidding."

"That could be dangerous."

"It will be dangerous, Lois. I don't want you doing anything stupid until I have more information. Clark will rip me apart if anything happens to you."

"Oliver, don't be so dramatic. Clark couldn't hurt a fly. He's incapable of violence."

Oliver almost laughed. She really didn't know who Clark really was and that he could rip him apart with a flick of his wrist. She really didn't understand how much Clark really loved her and that if anything happened to her he would kill.

"I'm completely serious Lois, don't do anything rash."

"Okay, okay, I won't. You're just like Clark with all the worrying."

"Well we both love you so we have to worry. Especially knowing how you are."

She couldn't help but smile at him. She had loved him once as a woman loved a man, now she loved him like he was her brother. She was glad that they could still remain close after all these years, and everything that had happened. Realizing that she got up and went to hug him.

"I've got to go, but I'll be sure to come by and see you more often and I will bring the kids next time too. They would like to see Uncle Oliver again."

"Be sure you do that."

"I will, bye Ollie."

"Bye Lois."

"Oh, and shave that thing that you call a beard. It makes you look old."

Oliver laughed as she closed the doors behind her then walked back to his desk and took a picture out of his dour. It was of Lois and himself when he was first in Metropolis and were together. Yeah, he still loved her but she was no longer his to love. Putting the picture away he got back to work.

Clark pulled in front of the school waiting for Kristin and Jonathon to come out. Maybe they would go out for dinner, get some pizza then head for a movie. Or they could get some delivery and rent some movies and just sit back on the couch and relax.

Clark heard some laughter coming from the school and saw Jonathon walking out with five girls, his arms around tow of the girls shoulders. He smiled trying to contain a laugh. He had been so different at that age. He had been shy and reclusive. His son was much like Lois, out spoken and out going.

"Hey, that's my Dad ladies, I've got to go."

"Awww you're not going to introduce us Jonny?"

"Sure, if you want to meet him." The five girls nodded there heads and followed Jonathon to the car.

"Hey Pop, some of my friends wanted to say Hi. Kendra, Torie, Bridget, Sara, and Holly this is my Dad. Dad these are the ladies."

"Hello ladies, how are you all today?"

"We're just fine Mr. Kent." A blonde told him flashing a pretty smile.

"Well Jonathon where's your sister?"

"Probably with Trevor, they can't stop all that smoochy stuff."

"Trevor?" Clark asked raising an eyebrow. Maybe he could get more information out of his son.

"Yeah, Kris's boy----friend, uh oh, forget that I said that. I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Don't worry Jonny," Clark teased "your mother already let if slip."

"Oh good, that means I'm not going to get chewed out by mom for blabbing. She opened her mouth first." Clark laughed and rubbed his sons brown haired head until it struck up everywhere. Lois always opened her mouth. Looking back over to the school he saw two figures kissing and one of those figures looked like his little girl. Clark's eyes darkened and Jonathon followed his dad's gaze then laughed nervously.

"Ha, ha, don't look dad, it's too painful. It will burn your eye sockets."

"Nothing burns my eyes, I'm invincible remember?"

"Oh yeah, green glowing space rock and mom are your only weaknesses."

"Exactly…" Clark said as he watched Kristin walking to the car waving at her boyfriend.

"Hey Daddy! How was your day?" Kristin asked entering the car.

"Eventful, yours?"

"Same old, same old. How was work?"

"Great until your mother fainted." Clark said pulling onto the highway.

"She must have had that meeting today." Jonathon said, putting down his window.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Clark asked looking over at Jonathon then back at Kristin.

"Well, she did say something about fainting and a meeting, but not in the same sentence. So we thought nothing of it." Kristin said looking at her dad in the review mirror.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"What were we supposed to do Dad?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I'm sorry you guys for snapping, but your mother is getting on my last nerve."

"After all these years? She's just getting on your last nerve? Dang, Daddy, you have a lot of nerves, because she has been on Kristin and my last nerves a couple hundred times." Clark laughed at the shocked expression on Jonathon's face.

"Yeah, she worries me half to death, and then I find out some things…that just made me angry."

"I'm sorry Daddy." Kristin said patting her father's shoulder and laying her head on his arm.

"Don't worry about it baby girl. It's just something your mother does best. I have to tell you though. Tonight is the night."

"What about tonight?"

"I got the outfit. I had a friend of mine make it."

"SO you're actually going to do it Dad? I mean your, going to try to get mom back by doing this?"

"Yep, because no matter how much she drives me insane. I would rather be insane with her than sane with anyone else."

"Awww Daddy that's so sweet."

"That's me, so guys, do we want to go out and eat and watch a movie, or order in and rent some movies?"

"Order in and Rent." They both said at once.

Clark, Kristin, and Jonathon say on the large couch watching some romantic movie that Kristin had picked out. Jonathon was nearly asleep by the time the movie was half over. The radio was on in the kitchen and a broadcast came on about a large accident involving at gas tanker truck and 12 cars. Clark raced into his room and raced back out into the living room.

"So what do you think before I go?"

"It's really blue, Dad."

"And really red. Is that a cape?"

"Yeah, every good superhero has a cape." They both nodded.

"What's the S stand for Dad?" Clark looked down then back to the kids.

"Well it actually stands for two things. Smallville, and Son, since I'm the last son of Krypton."

"Well you look kick ass Daddy, so go save some lives."

Clark opened the window that looked over the back alley and jumped out. Floating in the air he looked around making sure no one was about then flew off to the east. There was fire a lot of it, and the gas was spilling out of the tank fast. He landed in the middle of it all and had some firefighters and policemen coming up to him.

"Hey, buddy your not supposed to be here. So get back to water ever club you belong at."

"I'm here to help. You're never going to get all these people out in time."

Clark went off in the direction of the cars, and ripped off the roof of a van. There was a woman with three children in the back seat, and she was unconscious. First he took the children out and flew them over to the grass, then went of the women. He found an ambulance and laid her on one of the cots. He went to all the cars and started getting the people out. When he reached the last car closest to the gas he saw it was a car that was familiar to him. It was Lois's car and she was bleeding out of the head.

Clark ripped the door of the hinges and carefully unbuckled her. She looked so fragile, like she would break if anything happened to her. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she looked into his eyes.

"Clark…" she said then passed out again. He took her over to one of the other ambulances and laid her gently on the cot.

"Take care of her, please."

"We will, sir."

Clark went over to the leaking gas tanker and used his lazar vision to weld the crack shut. Then he filled his lungs with air and blew it onto the gas that was on the road and the gas was gone along with the fires. People stood around the edges watching then they erupted into cheers. He smiled and waved at them.

"I'm here whenever you need me." Clark said to the crowd then flew off.

"Hey Dad, we watched the news and you KICKED ASS!!!" Jonathon said giving his dad a hi-five. Kristin ran over to him and hugged him hard.

"You were the best Daddy, we saw you pull that lady out of the car that was about to blow up." Clark went white when he thought about Lois's car catching fire, and dieing.

"You guys should sit down, I'm going to change then I need to tell you something, pretty important."

"Okay…"both of them sat back down on the couch, and waited for their Dad to come back. When he did he was dressed in Khakis and a navy blue sweater.

"Okay guys, you remember that woman you were talking about. The last one I saved?"

"Yeah, we didn't get a good look at her. But she looked familiar."

"It was your mother."

"It was MOM!?"

"Yeah, they took her to the hospital. I'm going to need to take you guys there now. So go get ready."

They were off before he could finish. It still hurt him, seeing her look so fragile, so hurt. If he had been late by a minute she would be gone. His children wouldn't have their mother and he would never see her again. He would never be able to tell her how much he had always loved her.

The twins came back out ready to go to the hospital and they left. He would do better next time he thought. He would have too.


End file.
